I. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the art of recreational devices and, in particular, the present invention seeks to provide a game board apparatus intended to familiarize participants with certain broad principles of business and finance applicable to the construction industry, while affording entertainment and intellectual challenge in the simulated financing of a building project.
II. Description of the Prior Art
While there are many educational games which teach various aspects, such as geographical information, games adapted to familiarize participants with broad legal principles in the acquisition of property, investments, and the purchasing of services and goods, the applicant is not aware of any game which familiarizes participants with the broad business and financial principles applicable to the construction industry. Further, while many previous games have provided entertainment and intellectual challenge, most such games consist of a game board with a plurality of player elements which are moved thereabout around the periphery of the board according to numbers determined by chance, such as the rolling of dice or the rotating of a spinner. Interrelationships between the players themselves are often excluded, and generally the participants are playing along the same course at the same time. These games generally do not involve any decision making steps or any competitiveness between the players aside from the result of chance; and, thus, the participant's ability to make decisions and to choose between various alternatives goes unchallenged.
The prior art games over which the game of the present invention seeks to achieve a substantial improvement and interest in mental stimulation, training and educational experience are typified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,026,082; 2,780,463; 2,693,961; and 3,367,226.